


If you need me, I'll stop my plans

by cosmogonist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mindbreak, Prison Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogonist/pseuds/cosmogonist
Summary: Cellmates sheith AU where Keith is framed for murder soon after coming of age. He is tied to mafia since his mom is a professional killer, and he was supposed to assist them in a mission of ending an abuser's life, but it blew up in Keith's face instead.
Relationships: Keith/Kuron (Voltron), Keith/Kuron/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	If you need me, I'll stop my plans

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [Sora](https://twitter.com/ssoraey) for being not only Beta, but helping create this.

They were on a mission to take down a man who's been accused of multiple crimes, but managed to walk free every single time. 

"Not this time." Keith thought. He was supposed to go in alone, pretend to be one of those boys the bastard liked so much, but when he got to the place, the door was already open. His gut was telling Keith something was off, but he still proceeded with caution into the dimly illuminated room. He wasn’t meant to go through that door. Keith took a step back, expression turning to a mix of surprise and rising panic. His heart was thrumming in his ears as he felt the rush of adrenaline washing over him. His target was dead. The voice in the back of his head was clearly telling him to get out of there as soon as possible. Just as his petrified limbs came to life, awakened by great terror, the cops came barging in and Keith was on the floor in seconds, hands already cuffed behind his back.

Shivers crawled down his spine as the grim realisation came after the initial shock as the cuff hugged his wrist snugly, binding him and leaving him helpless. It was a trap set up for him all along.

Keith has only recently turned 18. There was really no excuse and he couldn't be admitted to a juvie anymore.. He was going to real prison this time with no snotty teens who got in trouble for stealing tech from stores or those accused of vandalism.  
Keith's reality was something those underage criminals wouldn’t be able to even imagine.  
He held his head high still, placard with his name in his hands as his mugshots were taken.  
The officer sneered at him after it was done.  
"A doll face like yours will be popular for sure. Good luck."  
\--

Keith's mother Krolia was as dead set on getting her child out of this place as she was to weed out the traitor. Someone set this up for her child for a reason... They had something against their group. 

The short trials quickly declared Keith guilty. They had no leads, and Keith had no alibi. There was no other option for now.

\--

Wanting hands stretch out from behind barred doors, kisses and whistles blown his way as the new prisoner is escorted down the halls. Keith keeps his eyes down on his feet, brows drawn together. He looks almost calm for someone with such a promising future. The future where he becomes a cumdump, free for public use.

"Look over here sweetheart, I've got a little something for your pretty mouth!" Keith bites down.

"Mm, always wanted to play with a kitten like you.." Keith's teeth break the skin of his lip and he tastes metal.

"Hey pretty baby.. " Keith is snapped out of his stupor when the cop behind him gives him a little push into the open cell.  
The cell he will be sharing with a (possibly) dangerous stranger for the next few months.

"Shirogane. Your new cellmate." One of the cops announces, giving Keith another rough push inside after unclasping the cuffs binding his wrists.

Keith stumbles, but catches himself. Shirogane is a dark shadow in the corner of the cell, but his head snaps up, and sharp gray eyes stare at Keith the next moment. There's a scar running across the bridge of his nose, but what is even more eye-catching about the stranger is probably the shiny prosthetic of his right arm. Keith rubs his wrists, eyeing the stranger warily, his expression strained and distrustful as he seems to calculate his next move. The cell door is shut tightly, blocking any retreat.

Silence settles in for now, safe for distant noises of guards barking orders.

Keith takes careful steps towards the bunk bed. Shirogane has occupied the lower bed, so he supposes his place is upstairs. He is keeping the man in his side vision, tense and ready to fight in case the guy decides to greet Keith with grabbing him and fucking against the concrete wall.

Keith halts, as the tall man steps away from the shadow, and closer to Keith. Everything about Keith's body language becomes hostile, and he freezes like cobra about to attack.  
It's made even more obvious as the man stands up just how big he is, maybe even as big as Kolivan, Keith notes to himself.. And it isn't just his height, the guy can probably crush Keith with his bicep with the way he is built. Keith is at the man's chest level, keeping eyes locked with the stranger as Shirogane looks down, hair framing his face. The guy could use a haircut, and a shave possibly, but he is undeniably handsome.

Shirogane has a little smirk on his face as he corners Keith against the bed ladder.  
"What could a baby like you possibly have done to be here?" He asks, looking slightly amused.

Keith's head tilts to the side, his eyes peer into stark gray, "Nothing to be also robbed of personal space, sooo.. move." His voice is deep, contrasting his overall youthful appearance.  
The man doesn't seem to get the cue, and Keith's eyes glisten dangerously. He forces the stranger away with a harsh push on his chest. Or at least it’s cute to see him try, as Shiro is barely moved.

"And what did a smug bitch like you do to end up here?" He grits out, annoyed and fuming with frustration.

"Oh, tongue so sharp... you stabbed a man with it?" Shirogane laughs as the boy fires back at him.  
He doesn't answer the brat's question, not deeming it worthy, but his pupils do turn darker as he gives Keith a once over.

"It'd be good for you to be good with me, baby... This is a dangerous place, nothing like your juvie."

Now it's Keith's turn to laugh, but there is no humour behind it.  
"Oh, you are warning me? How nice of you! But really, please, just do me a favour. Be so kind and fuck off. Then I will be good with you."

Shirogane holds his gaze just a little longer, a moment of tranquil, really, before he suddenly lurches forward, trying to get a metal grip of Keith's wrists under his prosthetic, and when he succeeds at it, Keith is pushed face down onto the mattress. He barely managed to make a peep.

Keith kicks under Shiro's weight, growling. His back strains under him as he fights ferociously, managing to lift his and Shirogane's body off the bed for just a few seconds before the big man pushes him back onto the sheets again, with a grip on the back of his head, black hair twined between prosthetic fingers. Keith stifles a whine.

That arm can’t be legal.. It doesn’t only replace a missing limb, but also enhances the man’s strength. Or maybe it’s just Keith coming up with pathetic excuses, like a sore loser. He glares back at the man who straddles him, canines flashing for Shiro as the man speaks calmly despite Keith’s attitude.

"A hot little cracker like you won't survive in here. Believe me.. It's cute that you're so stubborn, but that stubbornness won't be enough against a pack of wolves." 

He pushes Keith's head back down to the pillow as the boy attempts to get up again, low growl stuck in his throat... He is really strong, and Shiro is finding that out. Flexible and agile, too. He must have experience fighting, but he is still young, and clearly, heats up quickly when provoked. 

Keith blinks out the stars as the air is kicked out of his lungs.  
"Fuck you, get off me bastard!!" 

“I think you are in no position to talk to me like that, baby.”

Keith’s mouth gapes as Shirogane nudges the mullet at the base of his neck and feels the young man go still after so fervently defending his dignity. He makes way for his lips to find a good spot to suck on, lining his dick up with Keith's ass and letting Keith feel every inch of it through the flimsy uniform fabric. A hot and wet mouth latches onto his neck, clearly set on leaving him marked. Keith grits his teeth as he feels the scraping against his nape, and he is clearly holding back from moaning, lips pulled tight, as vessels break under his skin. It fucking hurts, but he knows deep down this pain is just the tip of iceberg. 

His neck will be a colourful canvas of bruises too soon. Still, he holds his voice in.  
Teeth graze as Shirogane finds another spot, and his tongue tastes the tender pale skin. Keith's head sinks lower between his shoulders, heat flaring up below his waist. He is so embarrassed and angry. He wants to yell, but then..

"Play along, baby... they'll be less willing to touch you if you belong to someone..." Shiro whispers, sounding out of breath, as he sneaks his hand under Keith's waistband, squeezing his flaccid dick for reaction. Shiro looks happy to see how Keith's mouth goes slack and gapes and his cheeks gain color. 

"What-" Keith breathes, eyes blown wide as he helplessly stares at the outline of Shirogane's hand in his pants.  
The boy is warm in Shiro's hold, and Shiro's eyes watch hooded as he goes completely still... That brat is cute.

He feels him harden and swell... A very good size and shape, and Shiro gives him a test squeeze around the head. A moan breaks free from the stubborn mouth, followed by a whistle as the cells make for good echo chambers. Keith's face flares up.

Shiro leans close and nuzzles the boy's cheek, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, baby.." He whispers and Keith turns to look at him, eyes full of humiliation and disbelief. He is met with the man's dark eyes, soft smile, such stark contrast to his actions.. 

"Why.." He bites down.. "You think you’re helping me..?" he is out of breath, choking on his pride.. but at the same time Shiro's words are starting to get to him.. He hates to admit, but.. being this attractive stranger's bitch would be better than being a public cumdump.

Shiro brushes both his hair and Keith's out of the way, meeting his fierce gaze. "..Would you rather be public property? You really don't need to suffer more than you already will from living here... "

Keith turns his head away, unable to look at the man.. His skin is itching under that big firm hand as it travels lower. Goosebumps are scattered all over Keith’s thighs. Shiro feels up the globes of Keith’s ass, gently stroking him until he spreads his cheeks to be able to tease his rim with his index. Keith has the most precious face when Shiro finally touches his tiny puffy hole.. His bushy eyebrows knitted, releasing a pained "hmrrp!!", his eyes going out of their orbits with shock.. He winces so hard he moves Shiro's entire weight with him..  
Something tells Shiro he has never been touched like this…

"And I won't be touching you much further.... unless you allow me to ... How about it...?" He hums, retrieving his hand suddenly, waiting for Keith’s reply.

Shiro can see the blush crawling all the way to Keith’s neck.  
He breathes, voice stripped of any emotion. Eyes averted.  
"So you want to put up a show? For them to leave me alone?"  
Keith still doesn't understand why..

He meets Shiro's eyes again, and the man nods his head.  
"That is correct."  
Again, silence stretches out between them. Keith's heart is thrumming in his ears as he evaluates his position, chances of going by unmarred..

Finally, he exhales.. "Make it quick.." Shiro can feel his body giving up the fight beneath him.  
Keith swallows thickly. His mind is a disturbed bee hive. The emotions he is feeling are mixed, erratic. 

"Would making me scream be enough to give them the idea that the claim has been set?"

Shiro pauses, blinking, tilting his head, "Not screaming, that would only alert the guards..." He chuckles softly. "Moan for me, though... I don't mind if you fake it, but I intend to make you moan for real, kitten..."  
Keith shudders, and his eyes darken as the name brings shivers down his spine.  
"You sure like pet names.."

Shiro's hand returns to Keith's beautiful cock and he strokes him gently as he frees the boy's wrists to reach for a bottle under his pillow. 

"...Played with your hole before, sweetheart? Sorry to say, you don't look like you're into women at all.."  
"..doesn't look like you’re one to talk either, old man, and yet here we are.." Keith snarks back, sucking in a moan. 

Shiro shows a reaction at being called 'old', now, his brow arches, twitching lightly.  
"Oh, I could talk your ears off, baby.." He coos, dangerously, a warning.

The burning on Keith's wrists remains even after he is released from iron grip, which brings him to question. Keith quirks up his brow, observing the marks it left.  
"...is your arm even legal?"

"A lot of questions for someone who’s not cooperating much.. Yes. It's military grade, and perfectly legal."

A lie. Shiro won't talk about those extra abilities of his arm, which no one needs to know about so long as he doesn't need to use them inside here. He squeezes Keith a little harder, and hears the boy whine again, feels him reaching between his legs, his much smaller hand ghosting over Shiro's knuckles, before he takes it back in shame.

That was cute..  
"Don't hold back.." Shiro whispers softly,.. so that felt good, huh? He squeezes again, and begins toying with Keith's foreskin, peeling his tender crown.. It’s hard for Keith to keep his voice in check, but still he tries, and it honestly only makes Shiro try harder. "That was really good now. Come on…. I want to hear that bratty mouth of yours make those cute sounds again."

"Shut up. Don't-" Keith gasps, his eyes watering.. he looks so overwhelmed as those much more experienced hands feel him up. 

Shiro pops open the lid of the bottle he had under his pillow, pouring it over his fingers generously. Once his fingers are coated, he sneaks them between Keith's cheeks and strokes around his crack, not bothering to warm it up. 

Keith flinches.

"..it's cold, you ass-.." but his train of thought is derailed as he moans out, hard, and instantly buries his face in the pillow... Shiro is not having any of that. Prisoner pants are a nuisance and Shiro strips them down with ease, down his skinny hips... And he presses his thumb in.

"Now that’s better.. Sing for me, baby..."

Keith's head is dripping pre between Shiro's fingers and he can smell himself, heavy musk,.. His body trembles as he struggles to accept Shiro's caress,.. The twist of finger inside sends his hips upwards, makes his pretty ass fuck down on Shiro's thumb without meaning to and hiss in pain..

His ass is so tight.. Keith thinks there is no way the guy's dick would fit in there.  
The shitty prisoner bed creaks under his weight as he stands on his knees, feeling like that thumb is the only thing that stops him from sinking down,.. he clenches around Shiro...

It is hard to deny Shiro is getting turned on.. As bratty as he is, the boy is incredibly pretty... And God, is he tight...

It's Shiro's turn to suck in a breath as the boy clenches down on him. "So tight... Fuck, baby... " How tight will his cock be squeezed, once inside? This has to be virginal tightness...

The cells nearby are getting noisy, whistles and kisses blown.  
"Getting dicked well, sweetheart?"

Keith swears under his breath and brings fingers to his knuckles, biting..  
They didn't have a shirt in his size, so it's loose on him, in disarray, sliding down his shoulders.  
When Keith throws a glance back, Shiro can see the glow of amethysts, chopped bangs falling into his face and thick brows arched.

"Just fuck me already.." He wants Shiro to drown out those filthy screams.

"With pleasure..." Shiro savours, and licks along the arch of Keith's ear, moving his thumb around, testing for the spot inside him that will have him squirming in seconds... Keith's tongue hangs out in a doggy manner, a bitch in heat.. The next moment he is shaking all over, moaning breathlessly.. Shiro's thumb is soon replaced by two fingers as he aims for the same spot. Shiro almost takes it back for a moment... Keith's pretty eyes shining innocence... lack of experience.. But he's already in too deep to stop.

As soon as Shiro's fingers start moving against the traitorous spot inside him, it's over for Keith. His neglected dick is starting to turn purple, he could just come from those fingers..  
Keith reaches behind himself, hand barely covering Shiro's wrist..  
"St.. stop.. I am going to cum."

"That's what I want, baby.. I'm gonna make you cum so much..." Shiro promises him, cupping his chin and tilting him slightly his way to seal that promise with a kiss.. Keith's mouth is shut tightly and he watches the way Shiro's and his mouths connect with big rounded eyes.. The stub scrapes against his chin and makes Keith wrinkle his nose, but he will get used to it.

Keith is handled like a rag doll, turned around as Shiro pleases, however he needs him to be. Soon Shiro seems to decide clothes are getting in the way, and the uniform that was just given to Keith is suddenly off again... His pretty, pale body under Shiro's gaze, at his mercy. Keith forces the puppy whine in the back of his throat.  
Shiro starts pressing more insistently on Keith's prostate, he'll have him cum simply from it, if possible.

"St, n... no.." Keith shakes his head, moaning, struggling to keep it together for he isn't used to losing control.. His vision is starting to blur from overstimulation, he squirms, spasming.. Suddenly, his eyes snap wide open, unseeing gaze as he spurts cum all over himself.. A fucking mess.  
"You have such a lovely voice, doe."  
"Did you just cum, baby?"  
Keith wants to cry, he is panting, fangs showing as he grimaces.. 

Shiro's dark gaze watches Keith come undone over his belly, that's his cue to draw his fingers away, but wow, the boy is still hard.

"That was good, baby.. you were so good." He assures him, gathering his jelly-like body in his arms. Keith rejected his kiss earlier, so he brings him to his lap for a second attempt. His mouth is slack, thankfully, thick tongue breaks past his lips with no effort, bringing out filthy wet noises. His hand roams around his soft pale chest.

Keith doesn't seem to know what to do,.. His tongue moves along with Shiro's, clumsy, inexpert,.. He would be a big liar though if he denies it feeling good. He moans weakly and his eyes darken, slowly.. Shiro takes it as praise, encouragement to go on, and keep touching to his heart's content... His fingers trace circles around some cute little nipples, poking and teasing at their peaks, pinching and tugging them gently..  
He's so careful with him.  
The lack of kissing experience is doing the opposite of disappointing him... He wants more. He wants to be Keith's practice ground.

It's really as if the boy is holding back from showing that he likes this... Or he is afraid of liking it. "...Never been touched like this before, baby?"

Keith peeks an eye open, blushing as he realises Shiro's watching him.. drool escapes the corner of his mouth and drips down his chin. Keith panics, pulling away to wipe at his mouth, tearing the moist ribbons connecting their mouths.

"Shit-" He gasps softly, pausing.. it looks like he won't reply, but then he finally admits, brows furrowed, and an expression more timid than Shiro has seen on him, "No..." 

"No?" Why does it make him crack a smirk? It just seems so odd. Keith is so pretty..

Shiro continues kissing that sensitive neck, gently stroking over that wet cock, and keeping the boy close to him as he pulls out his own... Keith now gets the full picture, instead of vaguing about Shiro's true size. Keith watches Shiro tuck his pants under the massive ballsack, unable to look away.. Shiro has a monster cock. The visual makes his throat go dry and then Shiro lines himself up with Keith and Keith has to clasp Shiro's good shoulder as the sensation of their balls brushing makes him feel dizzy, squirmy,.. Keith swallows thickly, noting how large the base of his cock is and staring at his dark pubes.. Shiro twists his wrist and Keith rolls his eyes, letting out a frustrated noise.. his baby brain is still woozy from the previous orgasm and his cock is burning, aching, overstimulated.. this is too much..

"Baby... look at you... I could just eat you.." Shiro breathes out softly, smearing the precum of their dripping dicks around their crowns.. dipping in on Keith's foreskin, such a cute cock..  
He really, actually would love to eat him. Maybe another time.

"Come over, now, want you to hold on tight.." He says, releasing their cocks and placing Keith's hands over his shoulders.. Aligning him.. It's gonna be a tortuous stretch, and he knows..  
"I want you to sit down on my cock... you can do that, right, baby?"

Way too elegant hands squeeze hard muscles underneath as Keith is where Shiro wants him most, following his lead blindly, too far gone.. He feels the head nudging against his oiled hole. His eyes turn wider.

"What- by myself?" He blurts out..

Really... he almost did, sound like a baby. Shiro's chest rumbles with a chuckle..  
"...Don't think you can do it? Believe me, it's better that you do it, you're in control..." The whisper is so intimate, and with reason, no one needs to know he's being this soft with the boy.

He watches the boy's gaze with attention.. Doesn't he just look like a hungry kitten with those eyes? 

His dick twitches in anticipation, tip only pressed against the boy's tender hole.. it's gonna be a really tight fit.  
"I know you can take it..." He mouths against Keith's gaping mouth and he can see the boy's eyes turn down shyly.

Keith is getting flustered and, as a result, his nails dig deeper into Shiro's biceps, raising tiger stripes on the man's skin. They will both have each other's marks.

"Okay.." He breathes finally, looking behind himself and getting a hold of Shiro's fat cock. So warm, so thick, it barely fits in his palm. They're doing it for a show, but soon Shiro's dick in his ass will feel very real. And he is afraid for a reason. The tight ring resists, not wanting to let Shiro in until he applies more pressure and Shiro's crown finally pops inside.. It's just the tip and Keith's breathing is already messed up, his thighs and hands sweaty.

"Big,, too big.." he murmurs in a thin voice.. Shiro can feel him spasm around his head, massage the tip.. The warmth of Keith’s body is so welcoming, he might get addicted. Shiro bites back a groan. They’re stuck as Keith is unable to bring his hips to move.. Pretending, with someone he just barely met, must be terribly scary, Shiro can tell, and he does his best to distract Keith by peppering his neck and collarbones with soothing kisses, whispering encouragements. He takes the fact that he hugs onto his neck as a sign that it is working somehow.. But still it’s not quite enough..

“I can’t- please.. I,I-” He shuts his mouth.  
The stretch is too much to bear and his eyes are turning glassy, tears pool in the corners of Keith's eyes. 

Shiro's hands are quick to react, sliding up his thighs till they find a place on very slender hips, and help Keith slide lower on his cock, without being forceful. Something makes him stop, though.. A few stray drops...?  
"Does it hurt, kitten?" Shiro sounds concerned.

Keith feels his cheek, realising he unconsciously started crying..and sniffling too, nose tip pink and snot running, uncontained ..  
"No,.. it's fine.. I am fine.." He looks to the side, unable to face the man.. Keith was never a crybaby, but he was pushed to his limit. It’s ironic how it took a dick to make him cry.. His first dick...

Shiro cannot help but think how stubborn he is, pretending he's fine.. He likes him a lot already, they have that in common.  
"Fuck...You're so pretty.." Shiro mutters, in a hoarse voice, helping wipe away those tears and snot... maybe it's better he pretends he didn't notice that..  
Keith is holding him so tight, keeping him so warm, but they still have a way to go…

"We're almost there, baby, relax... I'll make you feel good... I'll make it feel so good for you..." He keeps indulging, massaging Keith's hips.  
Maybe he ought to give him a hand, after all the boy's thighs are feeling like jelly...

Shiro switches their positions with a few careful moves, placing Keith down and crawling on top of him... nearly slipping out as Keith is so moist, but they manage..  
"I'll take care of you.." He promises warmly… and Keith’s humbled by his tone, blinking rapidly...

He wants to believe Shiro.. He gathers up Shiro’s hair to pull the man down without a word, till their lips meet and the heat of it singes them both. Shiro is surprised when Keith comes to take a kiss for himself, but he indulges, slips his tongue out and lets Keith take the lead.

Shiro’s eyes stray down… Keith looks so good with that sweet ass hugging Shiro's cock like that... Shiro's hand curls around Keith's member as it starts softening, not to let all that hard work go to waste. Keith laps at Shiro's tongue, sucking its length into his mouth,,... he is getting a little addicted to the sensation.

"We're almost there.." Shiro whispers, and starts moving his hips upwards, fucking, plummeting into the baby boy till Keith opens up for him, a little more with each thrust. A gasp escapes Keith’s needy mouth, the boy’s mind starts breaking. Soon enough Shiro’s hard work pays off, they are fully pressed together, and Shiro can't believe how wonderful it feels to be fully inside the boy. It’s been a while since Shiro had any, so… 

"Fuck baby..." He is so fucking tight... He can see a light bulge on Keith's belly... He must feel so full..

Keith stops breathing altogether as he feels Shiro enter his womb, pushing past the point of no return. He is just a sheath for Shiro's dick.. Shiro sucks up a breath as he feels the sting, scraping of nails leaving a satisfying burn on his skin. He can feel him grow quiet, motionless, and uses that moment to carefully lower his thin body on the shitty prison mattress.

There are howls in all the cells around them, guys obviously jerking off to the sound of Keith's voice. "They all want you, baby... but you are mine.. All mine."

Shiro gets a bit of reaction, though. Keith's eyes are blown wide when Shiro admits his claim..  
Keith looks so good, splayed in bed like that, hair splashing around.. He really must have no idea what a beauty he is.. "You're beautiful, baby..."

Keith's body vibrates around Shiro's cock and the vibrations have Shiro shivering, the boy's voice sends his mind to bliss.... Keith’s hand reaches hesitantly to palm the bulge in his tummy, and he instantly cries out in a very pretty voice..  
"You are messing me up.." He breathes..

"Ready for me now?" He asks, as he lifts one of Keith's long, slender legs over his shoulder; a perfect alignment. His cock slides out, painfully slow, with a squelching noise as Keith's rim is still squeezing him so tight, and slides back in with purpose. Shiro nearly drops at the motion... it's too good...

Keith gasps, biting his lip at how moist and lewd he sounds and he feels the gape, his hole keeping Shiro's shape after the pullout..  
Spreading him out like a whore,..  
"Fuck.." His lip trembles, he looks up at Shiro as they reach the breaking point. Shiro who will bring him to ruin. "Fuck me..." He utters.. “Like that.." The boy's eyes are watching Shiro on top of him with dumb gaze of pure submission, letting Shiro use him up, watching his hair bounce with dark eyes. 

Shiro can't believe his ears, but he's quite happy to oblige with how quickly Keith got used to him.. He feels up Keith's belly, feels himself slide back in and groans, the bed creaks as he picks up pace and the moist lewd sounds they make grow louder with the slap of Shiro's hip against that sweet virgin ass.. "Fuck... Oh, baby... Fuck..."  
As alluring as it is to watch Keith writhing and coming undone below him, even Shiro needs to close his eyes to keep focused. He's gonna come in no time at this rate..

And that is sooner than he thought.  
His tongue sticks out as the heat becomes unbearable, Keith is just such a good warmer for his cock, he can feel the heavy seed, just waiting for release in his gut, his balls are taut. 

"Mfhhpm... Fuck, I'm coming, baby.... Gonna fill you up...."  
His grip is sweaty and bruising on Keith's thigh, fingers digging into the pale skin, leaving clear traces of their presence as Shiro begins ramming violently into Keith's hole... all until there's a warm explosion inside him.

Keith is so broken, drooling and crying as he stares blankly. Consciousness only sparks for a moment.. he hisses and snaps back to reality, "N,.." he gets scared about the prospect of Shiro cumming inside, but he doesn't voice it.. his hand clutches Shiro's arm, squeezing hard enough and feeling pulse.. Keith is losing sight, Shiro moves too fast for him to keep up.. last he remembers is Shiro's lips and warmth filling him up. Keith blackouts.

"....Baby?"  
Shiro whispers as the boy becomes unresponsive. Fuck.

He feels around for his pulse, and finds it, though weak, sighing in relief. Still.

He feels up his prosthetic, in a very specific way. "In cell emergency. I need you to look up someone for me."


End file.
